Years From Now
by Kylestra
Summary: [PRIMEVAL] Abby watches Stephen and writes...


Years from now.

Summary: PRIMEVAL Abby watches Stephen and writes...

Disclaimer: I don't own primeval, but not for a lack of trying though.

Authors note: This is the spot where I always apologise in advance for all the possible mistakes I might have made because I'm Dutch... so here goes: I apologise for all the mistakes I might have made because my native language isn't English, don't hesitate to correct me, I live to learn.

* * *

_Ik zal je jaren ver van hier  
Misschien vertellen hoe het was  
Misschien zal ik dan zeggen  
Misschien nog veel later pas.  
Maar ik zal je jaren ver van hier  
Misschien vertellen hoe verliefd ik op je was_

_-Jaren ver van hier, Acda en de Munnik-_

Abby sighed, and tried not to stare. Stephen and Nick were sitting not too far away conferring quietly, about what she did not know, but it appeared she was not invited to the conversation. So she just sat, sat and stared. Of course she did not just sit and stare into nothing, no she sat and stared at Stephen. And she sighed... again. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

Stephen turned to look at her, quickly Abby ducked her head and pretended to be terribly interested in the laces of her sneakers. When she looked up again Stephen was talking to Nick again, probably about the latest threat to human life.

Abby repressed the urge to sigh for the hundredth time that day, and decided to find something to do, if only to give the impression she was doing something other than sitting and staring.

With little enthusiasm Abby rummaged through the contents of her bag. The first thing she encountered was a book about komodo dragons, she had read it two times already, and she wasn't ready for a third, she wouldn't be able to concentrate anyway.

"That'll do just nicely." She muttered to herself, pulling out a tattered notebook and a pen.

She thumbed through the book, passing old notes on the reptiles back at the zoo, until she reached an empty page. She looked up at Stephen one more time and their eyes met, he smiled sweetly at her and she managed a smile back before he turned back to the professor. Abby sucked at the end of the pen for a moment, then the words came pouring out:

Dear Stephen,

This is not a love letter, the truth is I don't even know what it is myself.

You're probably never even going to see this, but that's beside the point.

This is not me saying I will always keep hoping, because I kinda figured there is little hope left. This is not a declaration of undying love underneath your window.

If anything, this is me not telling you, and not knowing what to say.

And years from now, years from now I might tell you what it was like.

Maybe I will tell you, maybe I will wait still.

But years from now I might tell you.

Years from now, wherever you might be by then. Wherever I might be by then.

Maybe I will hear you say, to someone else. See that girl, I knew her once.

Years from now, I might explain to you what it was like.

Maybe I will tell you, maybe I will wait longer still.

But years from now I might tell you... how in love I was with you.

Love Abby.

Abby sighed again and was about to snap the book shut, frustrated with herself for letting her feelings get away with her. Suddenly the book was snatched out of her hands.

"Hey, what've you got there?"

"Connor! Give that back!" Abby shouted and grabbed at the book, but Conner held it just out of her reach as he started thumbing through the pages.

"Ow, have I found your secret diary?" He teased as he evaded another one of Abby's attempts to take it from him.

Abby could feel her cheeks flush, how could she have been so stupid as to write all those things down. "Conner give it back now!"

Connor had gotten to his feet and held up the notebook teasingly. "What's in here that I'm not allowed to read huh? Most embarrassing moments maybe?"

"Connor!" Abby launched at him, but angry as she was Connor could easily evade her.

Connor waved the book back and forth. "Come and ouch!"

A hand smacked Conner on the head and then snatched the notebook out of his hands. "That's no way to treat a lady Connor." Stephen handed Abby her notebook back with a slight bow. "My lady."

Abby felt herself get even redder then she already was. "Thanks." She stammered.

Stephen winked at her. "Your welcome." And strode of, but not before smacking Connor over the head one more time for good measure.

"Ouch! Now that was uncalled for." Conner muttered offended.

Abby watched Stephen leave and smiled.

"Years from now I might tell you, or maybe even sooner." She whispered.

_The End._

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, reviews are always welcome. 


End file.
